


(This Isn't) Goodbye

by p_eppermintea



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Levi's POV, M/M, Post-Midnight Sun (s03e18), Second person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_eppermintea/pseuds/p_eppermintea
Summary: You leave some flowers; so he won’t have to decompose on his own while he’s waiting for you to come back for him.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103468
Kudos: 13





	(This Isn't) Goodbye

Your breath comes out as a dry, hollow rattle. You claw, and scratch, and tear at the agony in your heart, and you completely break down for the first time in years.

You feel older, carrying his body. Not being able to bring him home is excruciating, but it’s all you can do, and it _hurts_. More than anything has, will, _can_ ever hurt again.

You leave some flowers; so he won’t have to decompose on his own while he’s waiting for you to come back for him.

You leave him there, and you can’t bring yourself to look back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get myself back into writing. I have a 7.5k+ word fic in the works at the moment, but it's a little tough to get back into it! I still have a lot to do, but hopefully you can all read it soon!
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://p-eppermintea.tumblr.com).


End file.
